memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Morrison
| Place of birth = Chicago, Illinois | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Winona Kirk | Image2 = | Caption = | Image3 = | Caption2 = }} Jennifer Morrison is the actress who played Winona Kirk, mother of James T. Kirk, in J.J. Abrams' . http://trekmovie.com/2007/12/17/nichols-is-an-orion-morrison-is-winona-kirk/ She is best known for her role as Dr. Allison Cameron on the hit television series, House. Morrison was among the performers present during the first day of shooting on Star Trek. She was spotted by spy photographers who were capturing pictures of the shoot, which took place at a secret location in Southern California. After some guessing, IESB.net confirmed that it was, indeed, Morrison and that she had been cast in the film. http://www.iesb.net/index.php?option=com_ezine&task=read&page=1&category=1&article=3685 Personal life Morrison was born in Chicago, Illinois, and raised in Arlington Heights, Illinois. From 1993 through 1997, she attended Prospect High School, where her parents worked as teachers. She went on to major in Theater at Loyola University in Chicago, graduating in 2000. After studying with the Chicago-based, Tony Award-winning Steppenwolf Theatre Company, Morrison moved to Los Angeles to pursue a professional acting career. Morrison and her House co-star, Jesse Spencer, were engaged to be married in December 2006. In August 2007, however, the engagement was called off. Career Morrison began her career in front of the camera when she was a child, modeling for print advertisements and appearing in commercials. Just before she began attending high school, Morrison made her film debut in the 1994 Paramount Pictures drama Intersection as the daughter of the main characters (played by and ). Shortly thereafter, she appeared in John Hughes' remake of Miracle on 34th Street, which also features [[Star Trek: The Original Series|original Trek series]] guest star William Windom. A few years later, she returned to films to portray the ghost of a young girl in the 1999 suspense thriller Stir of Echoes. She had her first starring role in the 2000 horror film Urban Legends: Final Cut. Her later film credits include the 2002 independent comedy Girl Fever (co-starring Clint Howard and Jimmie F. Skaggs), the 2003 skateboard comedy Grind (with Christopher McDonald and Stephen Root), 2004's The Sure Hand of God (with Gordon Clapp, Clint Howard, and Daniel Roebuck), and the 2004 comedy Surviving Christmas (with Stephen Root). She also appeared in the hit 2005 action film Mr. & Mrs. Smith which, like Star Trek, features costumes designed by Michael Kaplan. She recently co-starred in Big Stan, a comedy written and directed by Rob Schneider. Morrison made guest appearances on such television shows as Touched by an Angel and Dawson's Creek before being cast as Dr. Cameron on Fox's hit medical drama, House. Executive produced (and sometimes directed) by Bryan Singer, House premiered in 2004 and is about to begin its sixth season. During the summer of 2006, Morrison worked with her House co-star and one-time fiance Jesse Spencer on the independent film Flourish, which Morrison also produced. Morrison recently shot a role in a romantic comedy film called Table for Three. She is currently working with actor Tom Hardy in the mixed martial arts drama Warrior for director Gavin O'Connor. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118000967.html?categoryid=1236&cs=1&query=jennifer+morrison External links * * Category:Performers Category:Movies performers Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film) production